


Watch Me

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: <1000 Word Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Oikawa Tooru, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: "I wanna show you something I've been working on. Special for you."Oikawa gives his boyfriend a lap dance.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: <1000 Word Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Watch me"
> 
> Man, writing this in under 1000 words was brutal, but the idea wouldn't leave my head and I'm stubborn enough to make it work. Sorry if it feels rushed. The song I listened to while writing this was River by Bishop Briggs, if you're interested. Enjoy!

Hajime takes a deep breath as he walks down the dark hallway toward the practice room Tooru had told him to meet him in. He doesn't know why he's nervous, but Tooru had been suspiciously cheery all day, which usually meant he had something up his sleeve.

When Hajime opens the door, Tooru glances up immediately, but doesn't stop his slow leg extension. Hajime swallows at the expression on Tooru's face, serious and sultry. Hajime has never understood Tooru's crazy flexibility. It's hot, and for a second Hajime's mesmerized by the tight, lean muscles of Tooru's leg, a moment frozen in time with Tooru's deep brown eyes boring into his through the mirror, the music bass-heavy and heady around them.

"Hi Hajime. You're late." Tooru drops his leg and turns.

Hajime snorts. "By three minutes. You know, this isn't the most romantic date we've ever been on."

Tooru laughs. "I think you'll soon change your mind. I wanna show you something I've been working on. Special for you."

Hajime blinks, surprised. Sure, he'd seen Tooru dance before, for recitals, while practicing, at clubs. Never had Tooru actually asked to dance for Hajime.

"Okay."

Tooru grins. He skips over to Hajime, taking his shoulder and dragging him to a chair in the middle of the floor. Hajime hadn't noticed it until Tooru was pushing him down. "Tooru..."

"Shh, Hajime. You're ruining the mood. Now. Watch me."

Tooru picks up a remote, changing songs. He smirks over his shoulder at Hajime, and a small, yawning pit forms in Hajime's stomach. He has a sneaking suspicion of what’s about to happen, and he's embarrassed to say he's thought about it more than a few times. His boyfriend is a dancer, after all.

The song starts, heavy and languid. Tooru's back is to Hajime, arms above his head, one hand trailing its way down his arm. Hajime shivers as Tooru rolls his hips and does two tight turns. When Tooru stops, he's facing Hajime, his hands on his own stomach, roaming up his chest then cupping his neck. Hajime's throat dries when he sees Tooru's expression, the one he'd noticed when he'd entered the room, intense and smoldering.

Tooru bridges the gap between them with one small leap, then spins again. On the first word of the verse, Tooru's hands land on the back of the chair, caging Hajime, their noses inches apart. It's been less than twenty seconds and Hajime is mortified by how aroused he is. Tooru hasn't even touched him yet. Tooru smirks. Hajime jumps when Tooru's hands run over his shoulders, down his chest, all the way to his thighs, spreading them apart. Hajime doesn't fight. Tooru then does that slow _Développé_ Hajime had admired before. He feels Tooru's breath on his neck. "You can touch, 'kay, Hajime?"

With that, Tooru turns, drops his leg, and sinks down, perfectly timed with three heavy drumbeats. Hazily, Hajime admires Tooru's musical prowess, but is then forced to appreciate the tightly coiled muscles of Tooru's back and the way he's arched so his ass looks amazing...

Hajime gasps when Tooru presses that ass into his groin, leaning so his back is flush with Hajime's chest. Hajime automatically reaches out to steady Tooru. Tooru laces their hands and drags them down his thigh. Hajime's brain is short-circuiting, but Tooru is thriving on the attention. He releases Hajime's hands, turning so he's straddling one of Hajime's thighs, rolling his hips again. He then slides his inside foot around, pulling Hajime's legs back together and straddling them completely.

"Tooru," Hajime pants, his head tilted to see Tooru's face.

"Shh, this is the best part," Tooru whispers, slightly out of breath, then weaves his fingers into Hajime's hair. Hajime can't control himself any longer, and when Tooru rolls his body once, twice against Hajime's, Hajime groans and wraps his arms around Tooru's back to pull Tooru tighter against him. Tooru's hands fall to Hajime's neck. He locks his hands together, arching again. Hajime is startled to hear a soft moan from Tooru as he throws his head back, his hips flush against Hajime's stomach, and Hajime can't help but buck up to meet him, seeking friction somewhere, anywhere.

"Why don't we move this to my room?" Tooru pants, his weight settling fully on Hajime. Belatedly, Hajime realizes the music is fading out. It had been the longest minute of Hajime's life. "Kuroo's gone tonight."

"Shit, yeah," Hajime breathes, then pulls Tooru's head down, pressing their lips together urgently. Tooru hums, wraps his legs around Hajime's waist when he stands.

"I'm not," Hajime gasps between kisses, "carrying you...up the stairs."

"Mmm," Tooru answers, dropping his legs, but his mouth is still fused to Hajime's.

Hajime ends up carrying him up the stairs.

"Next time you pull something like this," Hajime growls when he tosses Tooru onto the bed, "make sure we're finishing where we started."

"Duly noted," Tooru answers. "Now, c'mon!"

Their clothes are a pile on the floor in five seconds flat. Hajime shakily rolls a condom on. When he turns back to Tooru, he sees Tooru has already grabbed the lube and has two fingers in his ass. Tooru reaches out, pumps Hajime a few times, and lines Hajime's dick up with his hole. "God, Hajime, hurry!" 

Tooru's voice is so forceful, Hajime pushes himself fully in without arguing. Tooru yelps, but glares when Hajime freezes. 

“Move!”

“So demanding,” Hajime mutters but complies. 

“I think I earned it,” Tooru gasps, eyelids fluttering closed, reaching between them to grasp his dick, tugging at it in time with Hajime's thrusts.

To Hajime's embarrassment, it's the fastest orgasm he had experienced since his first time, but Tooru isn't far behind. Panting, Hajime rolls off, and they lay together staring at the ceiling.

"Guess that was a hit," Tooru finally says.

"Yep," Hajime answers. "Damn, the way you moved...”

Tooru smirks. “How about an encore? We’ll take our time this go around.”

Hajime can’t agree fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/) if you're interested!


End file.
